A Late Night Talk
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: During a midnight walk, Prince Sidon meets a sweet Zora girl. Set-35 years before the game.


**...I haven't even played the game yet and it's taken over my life. HALP!**

 **Anyway, I adore the Zora so have this very Self-indulgent, semi-shippy, first meeting kind of thing between Sidon and the cute Zora girl Tula. I paired them up for Next Gen purposes and now I have a host of headcanon's for them and I'm gonna share them with the world! Even if I'm the only one that ever ships them. Enjoy c:**

 **~*~*~*~*SKP*~*~*~*~**

The night was still, stars glittering in the clear sky above, as the young Zora prince quietly walked toward Lulu Lake. Unable to sleep, he had decided to wander the Domain, hoping the exercise would help him find some solace from his whirling thoughts. When none came he decided to trek outside the immediate area, heading toward the smaller lake where he and his sister had frequented whenever she had a break from duties.

Sidon stopped and sighed, even after all these years it still hurt to think of Mipha. And thinking of Mipha made him think of the Divine Beast that sat mostly dormant in the East Reservoir Lake. The thing had been silent ever since the Calamity had taken her life but now it seemed to be reviving, coming to life with bright red lights whenever someone went near it. And thinking of Vah Ruta's actions brought him back to the thoughts that had brought him out here.

Earlier that day his father had requested an audience with him and while not unusual, the whole of the council had been there. Apparently the older Zoras had decided it was time for Sidon to begin looking for a potential wife, someone to carry on the royal line should something happen. However...he didn't want that, not right now. He wanted to focus on protecting the Domain, monsters had been slowly been on the rise again and with Ruta's new behavior he felt his time was better spent doing what he could for the people and not trying to romance a girl out of obligation. He wanted to marry someone he loved with all his heart, like his sister had wanted to.

Approaching his destination, hoping the familiar scenery would help him forget his worries for a short time, he stopped as a sound reached him. It was soft and lyrical, singing? Quietly gaining ground toward the lake, he wondered who else could be out here so late at night. Stepping to the edge of the lake he spied another Zora floating in the water as she sang a song about love.

 _"And in the light of the ever glowing moon, I shall always love you~"_

As her bell like voice trailed off, Sidon applauded, "Beautiful! Simply exquisite! You have a wonderful voice, Miss."

"Oh!" The Zora girl startled at the sudden applause and disappeared under the water.

Sidon peeked over the edge of bank trying to see where she had gone, "My apologies! I didn't mean to frighten you!"

She surfaced slightly, her bright golden eyes peeking over the water before emerging the rest of her head, "Oh, no. I'm sorry, Your Highness, I-I didn't expect anyone to be out so late."

Sidon bowed lowed, "No apology needed, Miss. It was all my fault I startled you but I simply had to applaud that lovely voice of yours."

The girl bowed her head, shyly accepting the praise, "Thank you, Highness. May...may I ask why you're out here so late?"

"Ah, I simply wished to get out of Domain for a while and go for a swim." No need to bog her down with his troubles, Sidon thought, "You wouldn't happen to mind if I joined you, would you?"

She looked shocked for a moment before rapidly shaking her head, "Not at all."

The tall Zora bowed his thanks before taking a bounding leap and somersaulting in the air before splashing into the water. Swimming back toward the shore, he surfaced a few feet from the young woman, who was giggling lightly. He flashed her a bright grin before realizing he had yet to ask for her name.

"It seems I've forgotten my manners," Sidon said as he tipped his head in another bow, "You know who I am but I've yet to ask for your name."

"Oh! ...It's Tula, Your Highness."

"Marvelous!" He grinned brightly again, "And, if I may be so bold, what has brought you out here so late, Miss Tula?"

Tula hummed shyly as she floated there, "It's such a beautiful night, I just felt like singing but I didn't want to wake anyone so I came out here."

Sidon smiled at her, "I see. Well, I am quite fortunate to have been able to witness such a lovely voice!"

"Oh!" She ducked her head down, embarrassed by all the praise, "T-thank you, Your Highness."

"It is just the two of us here, if it makes you more comfortable, you may call me just 'Sidon'."

"Ah! Oh...I-I couldn't..."

"Please, I insist."

"Ooh...I'll try?"

"And trying is the first step to succeeding!" Sidon grinned brightly once more, "So then, Miss Tula, what else do you do?"

Time passed as the two Zoras spoke and got to know one another, floating there in the lake. Tula eventually relaxed more, stuttering less and less while Sidon managed to not think about his worries. Eventually thought they fell into a companionable silence before Tula started to hum, then sing once again. And while Sidon listened to her, he couldn't help but think about his predicament with the council.

Tula noticed his face set in a frown and the now almost gloomy air about him and swam over to him, "Prince Sidon? Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes!" He grinned at her, "My apologies for zoning out."

"No, no, it's okay. Are...are you sure there's nothing wrong? I'd be happy to listen if you needed to talk."

An almost sad half smile now graced his face, "You are too kind but I don't wish to burden you with my troubles. They'll sort themselves out in time. Besides! I'm the Zora Prince, nothing can phase me!"

"Your High-...Sidon...You're a Zora just like the rest of us and...sometimes it's okay to talk about troubles, prince or not." She then shyly placed her hands on his, "And...we're friends now...I'd like to be able to help if I can..."

"You are too kind, Tula. Truly." He then sighed heavily, bubbles forming as he ducked down into the water for a moment, "Well...you see..."

And so he told her what was going on and his thoughts and feelings on it. He tried not to sound too frustrated about being told he should start finding a wife and he knew his father only had his best interests at heart but he was sure that frustration still showed on his face. And surprisingly he did feel a little better after telling someone what was on his mind, even if he still thought he was being just a little selfish not wanting to marry yet.

Tula smiled sweetly and placed her hand on his again, "I'm glad you feel better and I don't think you're being selfish at all. Wanting to marry for love isn't a bad thing and as you said you want to focus on the Domain's protection and that of the citizens. You just need to tell your father and those old geezers that, make them understand."

Sidon smiled gently at her, "Yes, I do believe you are right. Thank you, Miss Tula, you are simply amazing."

"Oh!" Realizing she was still holding the prince's hand, she pulled away as she shyly glanced down, "It-It was nothing, Your Highness."

Chuckling lightly at her antics, Sidon glanced up at the sky noticing the stars slowly fading, "Ah! Well it's gotten rather late it would seem. I didn't think it'd been that long."

"Oh! I guess so."

Grinning brightly once more, Sidon offered his hand to her, "Perhaps you'll allow me to escort you back to the Domain?"

Tula stared, wide-eyed for a moment, before nodding shyly, "A-alright..."

They took the short path down the mountain, conversation flowing surprisingly easy between them before they reached Mikau Lake. They swam easily down the waterfalls, Sidon even showed off a little bit by performing tricks. Soon enough they made it back to the edge of the Domain and were walking across the bridge toward the main square.

They stopped at the covered platform and Sidon turned to Tula, "Are you certain you do not wish for me to accompany you home?"

"Yes. You should go and get some rest before the sun manages to rise."

Sidon smiled as he nodded before performing a sweeping bow, "You are truly kind, Miss Tula. Thank you for...well everything this evening."

"O-oh..." Tula ducked her head shyly, shoulders bunching up slightly, "Y-you're welcome. And Pri-...Sidon...If you ever wish to speak again, I'd be happy to listen."

The shark Zora grinned brightly, "I'd like that. Sweet dreams, Tula."

"S-sweet dreams..." And then she was off, her tail wagging happily as she made her way home.

Sidon watched her go before wandering his way back to his room, feeling lighter than before and thinking back on the last few hours. He would stand his ground the next time the council brought up marriage but for now he was just going to be happy he had a new friend.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG91*~*~*~*~**

 **SHE'LL BE MORE THAN A FRIEND SOON, SIDON! BWAHAHAHA! Anyway, I can't write endings XD This is set about 35-ish years before the game so please excuse any OOC-ness that may have occured, also first time writing characters can be a little difficult for me to grasp but hopefully it turned out. Hope you all enjoyed, I adore this little ship I made and will probably attempt to write more of them. Two words-Secret Relationship. Heeheehee~**


End file.
